(a) Technical Field
The technical field relates to a liquid crystal display device and a related manufacturing method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device may include opposite field generating electrodes (such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode) and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the field generating electrodes. The liquid crystal display device may apply voltage to the field generating electrodes for orienting directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, thus controlling transmission of incident light to display images. The liquid crystal display may include two substrates that respectively correspond to the opposite field generating electrodes. These two substrates may undesirably add to weight, thickness, cost, and/or manufacturing time associated with the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of this application. This background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.